


Pizza Cupcakes

by 6_Binx_6



Series: Tales of Devil May Cry [5]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Baby Shower, Complete, Confusion, Cupcakes, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Laughter, Mentions of pregnant sex, Pink frosting, Pizza, Pregnancy, Slang, food cravings, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6_Binx_6/pseuds/6_Binx_6
Summary: “I'm sure if they were pizza flavored you'd care if they had pepperoni on them.” She eyed him with a grin and Dante blinked in mock offense.“I would never! That's just bad form... Asking if pizza cupcakes have pepperoni on them.” He snorted slightly before giving her a brilliant grin, which made her smile.





	Pizza Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AutoMattyC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutoMattyC/gifts).



> _Hello! My life has been hell lately and I'm in a desperate need of some fluff... Preferably with Dante... Sorry if it's a silly request, but maybe some pregnant Alice and Dante or even maybe Nero's son first bday party, everyone is invited kinda of thing?_
> 
>  
> 
>  _You already know how much I love your writing. Sorry for not commenting as much... But my love for it is still here!_  
>  Thank you ^^ 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I hate pink.”  
  
The statement was bland as Alice spoke, raising a subtle eyebrow at Dante, who was sitting at the kitchen table next to her. Mercy was moving swiftly around the kitchen baking cupcakes. They were chocolate fudge with strawberry frosting so pink it was painful on the eyes. Kyrie was having a boy, but instead of blue frosting, she had requested strawberry, a flavor she'd been craving lately. Mercy pretended not to hear Alice's comment and continued humming, occasionally wiping her hands on her apron as she moved from one cupcake to another.  
  
Mercy was making cupcakes for Kyrie's baby shower. It was supposed to be just a family thing at first but it had quickly spiraled out of control once Vergil teased Nero into a fit of anger at the last family dinner two weeks ago. Needless to say, Vergil didn't think Nero was paying enough attention to his heavily pregnant human wife. Which lead to Nero barking out that he was going to throw the biggest baby shower the Castle Town of Fortuna had _ever_ seen...  
  
Which had somehow lead to their kitchen looking like the pink cupcake demon of Hell had thrown up everywhere.  
  
Dante snickered as he laced his hand with Alice's and gave her a smirk.  
  
“Would you be mad if I said I don't care what color they are as long as they are good?”  
  
Alice snickered and gave his hand a squeeze before shifting in her chair slightly. Her swollen belly was partially hidden by a black terry cloth robe. A compromise, she had said, from wanting to be both warm and naked at the same time.  
  
How could he complain?  
  
“I'm sure if they were pizza flavored you'd care if they had pepperoni on them.” She eyed him with a grin and Dante blinked in mock offense.  
  
“I would never! That's just bad form... Asking if pizza cupcakes have pepperoni on them.” He snorted slightly before giving her a brilliant grin, which made her smile. The laughter in her eyes was a far cry from the previous months of dealing with everything.  
  
It seemed like a twist of fate when it came out that Kyrie and Alice were both pregnant at the same time. And between the two women, both Devil May Cry and the Castle Town of Fortuna had their hands full keeping them happy. Dante seemed to take it in stride with the sudden cravings (for both food and sex) as well as her mood swings that were so wide on the spectrum it made Kyrie's small moments of crying seem like a mild mood shift.  
  
Dante was happy. No, scratch that, he was downright _fucking_ happy. He loved Alice with his entire being and he loved their unborn baby just as much. Which lead to Vergil teasing him at least three times a week about how he was 'too damn happy'. But he could tell, even though his hard veil of indifference, that he was excited too. They all were.  
  
“Pizza cupcakes?” Mercy said as she paused in her task to turn and look at them. Alice snickered and pointed to Mercy's face.  
  
“You've got pink frosting on your nose.”  
  
Mercy looked down at her nose, giving her a cross-eyed look as she tried to see where the frosting was. It was cute and Dante grinned as Alice burst out laughing. Her newly earned angelic wings shifting behind her over the back of her chair as she laughed.  
  
“Oh my god! You're a dork!”  
  
Mercy blinked in surprise and waved her spoon at Alice, flipping pink frosting here and there as she spoke.  
  
“I am _not_ the genitalia of a whale!” Her cheeks were flushed pink and Alice laughed harder. Dante couldn't stop himself from laughing either.  
  
_No. Way. She really thinks Alice is calling her a whale penis?!_  
  
“A dork,” Alice said, tears of laughter in her blue eyes, “is also a term for someone who is silly or dim-witted. You goofball.”  
  
Mercy blinked in confusion, her spoon still raised and pink frosting on the tip of her nose. Alice and Dante kept laughing until Alice held her swollen belly with a wince of laughter. Dante's laughter slowed as he looked at her, slightly worried.  
  
But really, he shouldn't have been.  
  
“Oh man. I needed that laugh.” Alice grinned, wiping the tears from her eyes as she slowly stood and shuffled over to Mercy. The two women were almost exactly alike, just like his brother and himself. Except for their personalities and Alice's blue hair, the two women were perfect mirrors of each other.  
  
Alice hugged Mercy, still laughing but not as hard and Mercy couldn't help but smile. It was a soft gentle smile and Dante couldn't help but watch. The two had been through so much together, two halves of the same whole. And yet, here they were still together in a sense and moving forward.  
  
Mercy's gaze locked with Dante's and he gave her a small salute with this fingerless gloved hand as picked up a cupcake from the table and took a bite. Mercy chuckled and hugged Alice back.  
  
There were only good times ahead of them now, for all of them. Dante was sure of it. He hoped this new chapter in all of their lives was a new beginning for them. That line of thought brought up the topic he'd been struggling with now for four months...  
  
_How do you propose to the woman you love?_  
  
_And when?_

**Author's Note:**

> AutoMattyC,
> 
> I hope this little piece of fluff brightens your day or at least makes life seem less shitty. I hope things start to look up for you soon. Chin up and remember to breathe (sounds stupid I know). ^_^ 
> 
> P.S. Never feel guilty for not being able to leave more comments! I appreciate the ones you do leave and I'll respond to every single one! 
> 
> Love ya, 
> 
> ~ 6_Binx_6


End file.
